


Chaos

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's taken Sam a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

_He's nearly ready_.

Ruby smiles as Sam reaches out, his eyes cold and hard. He pulls the demon from its host, consigning it to oblivion, and his face shows only triumph. No guilt or pain- he’s so much stronger now.

Ruby’s triumph is even greater, but she keeps that to herself. The lost, broken man she’d dragged from his cocoon all those months ago has grown, fed on the sweet nectar of anger and revenge, nourished by the power of her blood.

When her butterfly flaps his wings, it will bring more than chaos. It will bring hell on earth.


End file.
